To Save You
by FlashingHaywire12
Summary: Yogscast! Sjinty! When Minty gets captured by a mystery man, (XD mystery man) Sjin wants to rescue her! Btw sorry for the delay on The Quest… I should finish it soon ;)


_**Here's a Sjinty story for a change ;)**_

* * *

Minty struggled against the man with reddish hair and brown eyes that was holding her back.

"Help!" She cried out, hoping desperately that someone had heard her. 'Someone… anyone… Please...' She silently begged in her head as she continued to thrash about.

"Shut up!" The man growled, covering her mouth with his hand. Minty tried to bite his hand, but he kicked her. She yelled in pain, tears springing into her eyes as she saw him pull out a sword.

"Minty?!" Sjin called out, searching for his love. When he heard her scream, his head shot up. "Minty! I'm coming!" He called, hoping she heard him. He ran like the wind toward the source of the scream.

'What happened?! Is she hurt?! I need to help her!' His thoughts fired like a cannon in his mind. His legs screamed for him to stop, but his mind didn't listen. His thoughts were focused on Minty.

"Please…" Minty begged, as Ridgedog bound her hands and legs together with a rope.

"Please, what?" He asked, his voice sounding like silk.

"Stop it." Minty said. She didn't want this. If Sips… if only Sips hadn't have tried to kill this man, he wouldn't be dead. And she wouldn't be in this situation.

Sjin was next. The more she thought about it, the more the tears started to come.

"Ridge, I'll cut you a deal" she suggested.

"Nope. No deals. Just death" he said with an insane smirk. Once he had her hands tied, he picked up his sword. "It's a shame to let such beauty go to waste…" he clicked his tongue.

"Ridge, just stop right there" she said when he raised the sword.

Sjin ran faster. 'What if I don't get there in time?!' He thought fearfully, thinking of Sips, the first to die from Sipsco. The image of his body wouldn't go from his mind. All beaten up and bloody.

He couldn't stand to imagine Minty like that. When he saw Ridgedog at the top of a hill, he knew this was the place. "MINTY!" He called, running faster. Ridge turned around.

"Oh great" he murmured. He grabbed Mintys neck, putting her head in the crook of his arm, then putting the sword to her throat. Sjin stopped dead in his tracks.

"You wouldn't want to hurt your precious Minty, now would you?" Ridge taunted. Sjin growled at Ridge.

"I would never hurt her. Just let her go!" He yelled through clenched teeth. Ridge just smirked.

"I'll let her go in due time…" he said, a slow chuckle rising in his throat.

"I swear to Notch, if you hurt her, you'll never see the light of day again!" Sjin said angrily.

"Really?" Ridge said. To test him, he took the side of his sword and ran it along the side of her face. She gasped in pain.

"S-Sjin" she said, pain sharp as a knife in her voice. Sjin glared at Ridge, taking a step forward.

"Nu uh uh!" Ridge said, putting the blade back on her neck. "Take another step and the girl gets it!" He said, beginning to put pressure on the blade.

"Sjin, go!" Said Minty, her blue eyes looking intently at her lover.

"No! I can't leave you, Minty!" He said, looking into her eyes. Ridge smirked.

"I'll make you a deal, Sjin. You for her. Take it or leave it." He said. Sjin looked taken aback by his statement. Mintys eyes said, 'No' but his mind was saying something else.

"… o-ok." Sjin said, his eyes full of hurt.

"Sjin, no!" Minty cried, a tear coming down her face. Ridge smirked, starting to unbind her legs and hands. Sjin made his way to Ridge, his usually bright eyes were dull. When Ridge was done with unbinding her, Minty ran into Sjins arms.

"It's ok" he said, stroking her hair.

"Sjin, please don't do this…" she cried, his spacesuit getting wet from her tears.

"I have to… to save you. I can't imagine the thing that happened to Sips happening to you." He said. Sjin tilted up her chin a bit, leaning down to kiss her. She leaned in also, kissing her lover back. When he broke from her, he whispered, "I love you" in her ear.

"I love you too, Sjin." She said, letting go of the brown haired man. Sjin looked up at Ridge, walking slowly to him. Ridge tapped his foot, waiting for Sjin to reach him. All of the sudden, they heard, "Die you bastard!".

Ridge collapsed on the ground to reveal an angry Sips. Blood flowed out of Ridges shoulder, turning the ground underneath him to a crimson color.

"Sips?! I thought you were dead!" Sjin said in disbelief.

"I was breathing! Just slightly!" He said, glaring down at Ridges corpse. Minty gasped.

"Sips! Your alive!" She said happily. Sips smiled.

"What was he gunna do to you, Sjin? Kill you, or something?" Sips asked.

"Yes. It was either me or Minty, so… yeah…" he said. Minty ran up and hugged Sjin. Sips smiled again.

"I'm glad we aren't dead" said Sips, beginning to walk back to the facility.

"Me too" Sjin and Minty said at the same time. Minty looked at Sjin, and said, "JINX!". Sjin looked at Minty his mouth gaping. Sips burst out in laughter.

"Good! He needed to shut up!" The gray man teased. Minty started laughing also.

"Minty, that's not- OOF" he started, but got cut off by Sips punching him hard in the stomach.

"No talkin while you're jinxed!" He said, Mintys laugh turning into a giggle. Sjin rubbed his stomach, chuckling silently (because laughing counts to Sips). They walked back to Sipsco happily, all three of them happy as could be.


End file.
